Terra Neverlandis
by ishala8
Summary: When the Storm Hawks get caught in a fierce storm, they find themselves taken to a Terra that awakens memories of their pasts and throws them in the way of an all new, exciting adventure.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fan fic ever so please point out where I went wrong. I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Storm Hawks, any characters/locations featured in this story belong exclusively to Nerd Corps.**

* * *

**Terra Neverlandis**

**Prologue**

"Piper, where are we?" shouted Aerrow from where he was standing next to Stork at the wheel, fighting to stay upright as the ship rocked dangerously under the strain of the malicious storm outside.

Quickly, he surveyed his surroundings. Stork was wrestling with the steering wheel trying to keep the Condor from being blown away by the fierce wind, Junko was growling from the effort it took to keep the ship together, while Piper was steadying herself by placing both her hands, palms open, onto the table in front of her as she tried in vain to pinpoint their location on the map.

Finn on the other hand was being… Finn. Just to put it simply, he had grabbed onto one of the legs of the table Piper was working on and was screaming his head off. Suddenly, Aerrow heard a loud squeak near his ear and turned to focus his attention on Radarr.

"Don't worry, buddy," he reassured his co-pilot, "we'll make it."

Radarr squeaked again and this time his eyes were wide with fear. Aerrow did have to agree with him, from the way things looked at the moment, they were in a pretty tight spot.

"Piper," he said again and had to shout to be heard above Finn's wailing, Stork's screaming and the sound of protesting metal.

As he approached her, the confusion on the girl's face was apparent as she checked over her charts.

"I don't understand," she whispered shaking her head, "there are no storms in this area, never. What happened?"

"Piper," Aerrow called to get her attention.

She looked up at him disoriented.

"Where are we?" he repeated.

Piper looked out of the Condor's windows blankly just as they broke through the cloud cover and into the sunlight.

"We are home," she replied mechanically, "at Terra Neverlandis."

For a moment, they all stood still and deadly quiet, looking outside at the unbelievable sight that presented itself to them. The tiny slither of a terra that had once been Piper, Arrow and Finn's home was bathed in sunlight. Little had changed since the last time they'd been here. Their fort, still intact, stood under the lone tree at the highest point of the terra and the thin, winding path snaked from it to the forest bellow, where it disappeared in the thick vegetation.

As beautiful as they found their home, it wasn't what they were staring at now in disbelief. It was the storm that held their attention. It wasn't _near_ the terra; it _surrounded_ the terra and spread for hundreds of miles out from it. Instead of moving, the hurricane stayed still, making sure to always keep its eye trained on the terra as if not to harm it.

"This is not a normal storm," Piper said at last, shaking her head in apprehension, "someone is using a Windstone Crystal."

"Em, guys," Stork's voice broke through their musing, "I don't want to interrupt your fun, but doom is approaching, fast."

They all turned to look at their carrier pilot who was looking through one of the ship's periscopes, his whole body shaking.

"What is it Stork?" asked Aerrow just as the ship's alarms went off.

The Merb looked at him over his shoulder, one eye twitching. "Cyclonians."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now as I've been banned from using the computer for the rest of this week (it's my sister's fault, sadly). I promise that I'll update ASAP. Please review and thank you for reading. *o***

**Ishala8 **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, if anyone asks, I'm not here. Yeah, you guessed it; I'm still grounded, but for some reason my parents trust me enough to leave the computer in my room even though I'm not allowed to use it. They are gone for some time now (good thing I never join in on the family outings) so here I am!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Storm Hawks, any characters/locations featured in this story belong exclusively to Nerd Corps.**

* * *

**Terra Neverlandis**

**Chapter 1**

With an all so familiar scream, Finn rushed to the window and with his palms flat on the glass, searched the sky for enemies frantically. If their situation had been any different, all the others would have rolled their eyes at his immaturity, but as it was, they just remained silent and scanned the sky together with him.

"Guys, is it just me or is the storm dropping in ferocity?" asked Piper, being the first one to notice a break in the black whirlwind that surrounded them.

Seconds later, they looked on in wonder as the wind lessened and dropped to non existent levels. The way it dispersed reminded them of silky threads fraying from a flag and being released from the wind that gave them life and animation if only for a short brake.

That was when they finally spotted the Cyclonians. They came on their skimmers and heliscooters from the other side of were the storm had ragged. There were only a scarce number of them, all Talons without one of the higher commanders with them.

It was weird to see Talons traveling on their own, without Ravess, Snipe or even the Dark Ace somewhere nearby. The thought made them nervous, where could the commander be? The Talons did not even seem to see them as they carefully landed on the Terra, not far from the outskirts of the forest.

Right when they landed, someone came out of the forest to greet them, or so it seemed. Aerrow hissed as he watched the Dark Ace pass weave through the parked vehicles and make his way to the very centre of the Terra before raising his sword.

Now it was Piper's turn to his as the sun reflected from the crystal at his sword's hilt giving off an emerald shine. "He has the crystal."

They watched as the sword's blade lit up with the crystal's green glow and then released a storm as powerful and fierce as the fist one with the smallest bent of his wrist. Once again, the Condor was powerless as the storm created at the very centre of the Terra spread out and blew it away as it grew in size and strength. Without effort, it propelled the Storm Hawks back behind the windy barrier it created.

Once everything was calm once again and the Condor stable, they looked around asserting the damage to the ship before their eyes all settled on Aerrow. He hadn't moved an inch throughout the whole incident, even through the violent lurches of the ship as it was blown away, and an all too familiar light glinted in his eyes.

"We are going back, aren't we?" Stork asked his eye twitching dangerously.

Aerrow didn't reply but the look in his eyes said everything.

"Oh, man," whined Finn, throwing up his arms in exasperation and then slumping in defeat, "it took us two days to fly through that cyclone."

"I wonder what they are doing there," said Junko thinking out loud and, as always directing attention away from Finn's childish outbursts.

"That is what I want to find out," replied Aerrow and turned around to raise an eyebrow at Piper who had been unable to hold back a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Cyclonians hiding themselves inside a cyclone," she managed between giggles and Radarr soon joined her.

In seconds, the tense atmosphere that had descended on the ship slipped away and allowed a wave of brightness settle over it. Things weren't so bad; they were the Storm Hawks after all. They always found a way to thaw Master Cyclonis's evil plans and have fun on the way. This would just be another thrilling adventure!

"Piper," asked Aerrow with a smile, "what's the plan?"

The girl's whole face illuminated with radiance expressing her joy and skipped away to her lab. She was going to create the most perfect plan _ever_! This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Sorry it was short again but I'm sure everyone will be back soon so if I continue typing I won't have time to post it. I promise I'll do my best to update soon. Please review!**

**Oh, yeah! I also need to thank all five of my amazing reviewers for the last chapter (prologue really). Thank you guys! **

**Gatomon Fan 7 – I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, I'll do my best to keep it interesting.**

**Shaerphe – I'll do my best to keep the sentences shorter, but I can't promise much. Once I become too lost in the plot I just write for the sake of writing, not even seeing what it is I write until I go over and proof read. Your comments are really helpful though. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mattie Scary – Thanks! **

**PaigeyLou – I really loved the Origins episode as well. As for the name of the Terra, as much as I would love to say that it is my own, it is mentioned in the episode at the beginning. It is the actual name of the Terra.**

**Diehardstormhawksfan – Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter (I don't see any flames yet so I **_**assume **_**you waited patiently). Also, I wish to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter ^o^.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Storm Hawks, any characters/locations featured in this story belong exclusively to Nerd Corps.**

* * *

**Terra Neverlandis**

**Chapter 2**

Two days had passed since the storm had propelled them away from Terra Neverlandis. When Piper presented them with the plan of getting back to the Terra mere hours after she had been assigned with the job of creating it, it had appeared to be flawless. Now, the boys weren't so sure. In order for the plan to be carried through it required the one thing they lacked: patience.

"How much longer, yet?" whined Finn.

Sitting at the bridge over a few purple crystals, Piper pretended to ignore him. It had been the fifth time someone had asked her that very question in the past minute and she was getting quite stuffed up by their immature behaviour. If there had been another way she would have found it by now, it wasn't as if she liked waiting any more than they did.

"Piper, really, are you sure there isn't ano-"

"No, there isn't another way," she nearly growled at Aerrow who didn't really deserve to be at the receiving end of her temper as he had been the most patient one so far.

Suddenly, the ship's alarm went off and bright red lights started to blink into existence every few seconds only so as to enforce the need for immediate action that was already being announced by the beeping horn. Stork and Junko ran to the periscopes to see what the impended threat was.

"I never though that I'd be so happy to say it," announced Junko with a smile, "but there are Talons up ahead."

"Piper," shouted Aerrow only to see that the girl was already on her way, running towards the hangar bay.

Knowing that she would do her part, he relaxed and headed towards the big window screens surrounding the bridge to observe the swarm of Cyclonian Talons flying straight towards the raging storm. They hadn't seen the Condor where it was hidden inside a thick cloud cover Piper had created using a nimbus crystal and that made them feel secure for the moment.

It wasn't long before they saw the faint outline of their first officer on her heliscooter circling the Condor. She was using a cloaking crystal to make herself and her ride invisible, a trick she had picked up from Master Cyclonis. Twisting her slim body to the side so that she was facing the ship, she pointed her energy staff at it and released a dazzling blast of purple light.

The soft light immediately took effect, making the Condor invisible. Taking that as his signal, Stork turned the ship sharply to the left and raced after the Cyclonians who were now passing through the last remains of the storm. While the ship flew expertly towards its destination in the hands of its skilled pilot, the rest of the squadron ran to the hangar bay to meet up with Piper. It was finally time for action!

By the time they reached it though, they could feel something was wrong. Piper was struggling to keep her heliscooter on course and that could only mean that the air was picking up once again. After what seemed like an immensely long and intense moment, Piper landed and stumbled off her ride to run up to them.

"Close the door," she shouted over the fierce wind, "the storm is forming again."

It was true; the hurricane was gaining size and speed. They hurried to do as she instructed, all the while worrying that they wouldn't make it through. It was the second time they were attempting this feat and being propelled away from what had once been their home did not stick well with them.

The storm had almost reached its full capacity once more and they heard the Condor protest under the strain, but they had no time to worry about that. The doors to the hangar bay were still open and the wind was now clawing at anything and everything it could get its hands on. Keeping oneself from becoming airborne proved to be extremely hard under the circumstances.

Radarr was the first to loose in the fight with the wild element. His furry paws, too weak to keep him anchored, gave way and he flew out of the ship with a loud squeak of alarm. The others soon followed when the ship lurched and they lost their grip on the solid walls and pipes they were holding onto.

They screamed as they were torn away from their ship and each other, all churning towards the hard ground below at lethal speeds. With no time to even pray that they would avoid a deadly landing in the Wastelands, their journeys all reached their ends.

For Finn, the landing was surprisingly soft but it still did not stop him from passing out in fright from his ordeal. Aerrow, Piper and Radarr were all distinctly aware of the myriads of branches and leaves that slowed down their descend saving their lives. Junko also proved to be lucky as he landed inside a great body of water.

However, luck did not smile upon the last one of them. The cautious, green Merb lost control of the ship when he saw his friends fly in the air around him like ragged dolls. The Condor was slammed into the rocky cliff face of the Terra and was then swallowed by the Wastelands beneath.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like it and also if you have anything particular you would want me to incorporate into the story. **

**I really am going to try and update soon but the new school term hasn't even stated yet and I'm already buried under a mountain of assignments TT_TT.**

**ishala8**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Storm Hawks, any characters/locations featured in this story belong exclusively to Nerd Corps.**

* * *

**Terra Neverlandis**

**Chapter 3**

Upon coming around, Finn felt a slight tugging sensation at the leg of his pants. Using his hands to push himself away from the soft, comfortable bed of leaves and branches he was laying on, he surveyed his surroundings. Something was wrong. The wind was thinner and colder than it should have been at ground level. The chilly temperature reminded him of the times flying on his skimmer, but he couldn't be flying now. Could he?

The only thing he could see was the sky. No trees or firm ground were anywhere in sight except for the round bed on which he was lying on. He felt the tugging sensation on his clothes once more and kicked out with his legs to get rid of the annoyance. An indignant screech sounded in answer to his actions and he froze.

He knew that deafening sound all too well. It hadn't been too long since he had last heard it and it made his blood run cold with fear. Slowly, turning his head to look at the source of the noise, he came face to face with a bird.

Soft feathers, gold in colour, covered its body and small beady eyes trained on him seemed to have a fire burning in their depths. Even though its beak was a soft shade of orange, it seemed sharper that that of most birds, as if it was made out of metal. Out of all its features, the most impressive was the bird's sheer size. From the weak wings and thin feathers, it was easy to determine that it was only a hatchling and yet it was bigger than any bird in Atmos.

Finn knew what the peculiar animal in front of him was. Out of all the fearsome creatures on Atmos, the phoenix was one of the most horrific. It didn't share the hideous appearance of many other monsters but no one in their right mind wanted to get in its way.

When he looked around, he noticed that all together there were three hatchlings in the nest. They weren't on fire as of yet and for that he was thankful. This was hard for him without them trying to burn him to a crisp.

Looking at the magnificent creatures, everything came back. Every small, hurtful memory swarmed his brain and he found himself pulled back to relive the past.

"_Can I play with you? Can I, can I, can I?" a young Finn asked a group of kids excitedly. _

_They were all standing next to a vast lake with luscious, lime tinted grass brushing against their ankles. A small village could be seen behind them at the distance and a small wood at their left. The rest of the vast expanse was flat, blanketed by the same jade blades of grass that shone like jewels in the bright sunlight. _

_Small creeks snaked down from the tall, rocky formations that surrounded the valley and came to pool in the lake. From there, the water found its only escape in the form of a river that ran all the way to the edge of the Terra and emptied down at the Wastelands in an impressive waterfall._

_This living paradise known as Terra Infernis had always been Finn's home Terra. Out of all its natural wonders it was mostly recognized for the impassable mountains surrounding it and creating the perfect nesting place for the most magnificent birds on all of Atmos – phoenixes. _

_In this breathtaking landscape, a five-year-old Finn bounced up and down, excited at the prospect of being included in the other children's game. They, however, were doing a very good job at ignoring him._

"_Please, can I?" he repeated a bit fed up with their nonchalance. _

_A blonde, petite girl turned to look at him annoyed. She seemed to be a year older than him and in charge of the small group. _

"_How many times have I said this, Finn?" she asked in exasperation. "You are too weak and hold us back. We don't want you around."_

_Tears filled the young boy's eyes as the girl turned back to her friends to giggle at her small accomplishment. Finn knew that there were no other children his age on the Terra. With the phoenixes blocking most air traffic, visitors were few and far between, which ensured that no new children would come along for him to befriend. _

_Why wasn't he allowed to play? No one else ever got turned away. Just because he was the youngest on the Terra didn't mean her was weak or didn't deserve to have friends. It just wasn't fair._

"_Fine," he shouted rubbing away his tears with an impatient hand, "give me something, anything, to do as a test. I'll prove to you that I am not weak."_

_The girl looked surprised for a moment but then her expression cleared to reveal one of pure malice. _

"_That will work," she mused. "Okay, Finn, I'll accept that you aren't weak if you manage to bring me a feather for my hair."_

_Now it was Finn's turn to look at her surprised. "A feather?"_

"_Yes," she confirmed, "a feather, a phoenix feather."_

_All the children around her, including Finn gulped. Living in a Terra with so many of the said birds, they had come to know them very well. Phoenixes didn't just go around loosing feathers. If they did, life would have been so much easier for all those phoenix hunters._

_Once one had a phoenix feather in their procession, they could tell where the phoenix was at all times. That itself made the feathers priceless all by themselves. In the whole of the Terra only two such feathers had found their way to the hands of humans and that was only because the birds had been long dead when they were found. _

"_B- bu- but th- that i- is," stammered Finn but was cut off by the girl's hysterical laughter._

"_Impossible?" she laughed. "So is our little Finn a chicken as well as a weakling? Cowards don't belong in our Terra, Finn."_

_Now her followers joined in on her laughter and Finn set his jaw tight before running away. He would do it, that he knew, whether he would come alive out of the whole situation, that he had no way of knowing. However, no matter what, he refused to be treated like trash for the rest of his life._

Looking at the birds surrounding him, he shivered. They didn't seem angry yet so he was going to try his best and keep them calm until he found a way to climb down. It couldn't be that hard.

At that, he laughed shortly, humourlessly. Who was he kidding? Someone would think that he hadn't learned from past mistakes.

Looking around the nest, he caught sight of a feather. It was bigger than the ones on the hatchlings and he smiled. An adult phoenix would always leave a feather in its nest if there were hatchlings there. The babies _did_ need to know where their parents had gone to after all.

Making his way towards the feather as inconspicuously as possible, he touched it with a single finger.

* * *

**Sorry both about the long wait and the double cliffhanger. I'll update again soon. Promise.**

**You might have noticed in my profile that there are three more stories planned for the future and that is the reason as to why I'm kind of neglecting this story. However, you don't need to worry I haven't forgotten you and I'll update again soon!**

**Also, you know that I always LOVE to read your comments so please review. This time I also need your help. Do any of you people have an ALTERNATIVE NAME FOR FINN'S TERRA? I'll do this for all the Terras. I'll make up the Terra and name that I think is appropriate and then change it if you come up with something better.**

**ishala8**


	5. Chapter 4

**This was previously an Author's Note and I replaced it with this chapter. I hope you don't mind.**

**I'm really sorry for taking so long, by the way, but a couple of things came up and that couldn't be put aside in favour of this fic.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Storm Hawks, any characters/locations featured in this story belong exclusively to Nerd Corps.**

* * *

**Terra Neverlandis**

**Chapter 4**

Breaking through the water's surface, the large Wallop breathed in the air hungrily.

_The enormous splashing sound of someone hitting the water was followed by laughter. As Junko – the weakest one of his kind – splashed around wildly in hopes of staying afloat, the bullies who had thrown him in his current predicament laughed hysterically at his expense. _

_To them, seeing someone drown in the town's largest water reservoir was considered funny. They had grown up believing that Wallops were the strongest creatures in all of Atmos and seeing one of them being defeated by mere water was hilarious. _

"_Tweep!" mocked the largest one of them, the leader. "Junko is a tweep!" _

_The others soon took up the cry, choosing to ignore the fact that the subject of their contempt was slowly but steadily loosing the battle against the cold element. As time passed, Junko stayed underwater for longer and longer intervals as his arms failed him._

_He hated how he was always the weakest, how he could never protect anyone, even himself. He was the weakest on Terra Wallop and the only one ever looked down upon by the adults and laughed at by their children. He was the odd one out, the weakling in a Terra that accepted only the strong. _

_Suddenly, right at the moment his arms gave out, a large shadow fell over the reservoir. It looked familiar and its deafening shrieks struck a chord in his memory, but his oxygen deprived brain was too exhausted to try and make sense of this new information._

_Then, the shrieks came to a halt and a splashing sound was heard, much like the one made by a Wallop hitting the water. A distant figure approached Junko's limp form and pulled him to the surface by the arms. The weak child coughed and spluttered trying to regain his breath before opening his reddened puffy eyes to take in his surroundings._

_There were the bullies cowering in a corner around their leader who was soaking wet. Then, there was the owner of the great, shrieking shadow who was kneeling next to Junko, checking his vitals and making sure he was okay with motherly concern._

_Seeing the great skirts and flowery shirts worn by the figure, as well as the very proper spectacles resting on the end of its nose, it wasn't hard for Junko to recognize his aunt. She had taken him in when his parents died in a Cyclonian attack and she was the only person in the whole of Atmos that cared for him. She didn't necessarily love him, but the tender feelings she had for him were far from the hatred harboured by everyone else on Terra Wallop. _

_Now, she gathered him in her arms and carried him off to their house, mumbling angrily about Wallops who didn't know to keep out of trouble the entire way there. Since Junko knew that nothing he said would pull her out of her angry musings, he kept quiet until they reached home and she threw him into a full bathtub clothes and all._

"_Clean up and come eat your lunch," she said in a seemingly chastising tone of voice. "And just so you know, next time you are late I won't come looking for you."_

_With that she left and Junko fumbled trying to get out of his wet clothes with a small smile on his face. That was his aunt, strong and harsh as a wallop should be, but still caring and compassionate in her own unique way._

_Once he was done, he headed to the kitchen table where a cold plate of food awaited him. Without a word, he got down to eating, watching his aunt as she washed the dishes in the sink. _

"_Don't leave your vegetables if you want to become a strong Wallop," she said without turning to look at him and Junko sighed while looking at the small pile of withered sea weed that he had left on the side of his plate._

_Sea prunes were his favourite but the sea weed accompanying them, not so much. However, since he knew what trouble awaited him if he disobeyed, he did as told._

"_I'll never get strong anyway," he mumbled under his breath and now it was his aunt's turn to sigh._

_She rinsed her hands of the soap water and left the room while drying them with a towel. When she came back, Junko looked on with interest as she placed a small wooden box she carried on the table._

"_Why do you want to be strong, Junko?" she asked sternly and the young Wallop looked up at her with wide eyes._

"_Because all Wallops are strong," he replied uncertainly. _

_When his aunt looked down at him disdainfully, he knew he said something wrong, but what?_

"_Is that truly the reason?"_

_This time, Junko took some time to really think about the question. In his slow, methodic mind he thought his reasons through and then shook his head._

"_No, I want to be strong so that I can help and protect others. I want to be there for anyone who is being called a tweep like I am. I want to be strong so that I can be a good guy!"_

_At this, his aunt beamed. "Yes. That is a worthy reason for someone to want to be strong. However, you should remember, Junko, that arms strength is not the only strength one can possess. You have a gentle heart and that is one of the most valuable types of strength one can have."_

_With that, she moved her arm and unlocked the wooden box to reveal two great rings made of metal._

Shaking his head to clear it, Junko swam to the shore with great, powerful strokes of his muscular arms. That had been the day his aunt had given him the knuckle busters. It had been the last day anyone had ever laughed at his expense and the last day of the constant bullying he had been subjected to.

He had no idea why it was that day that came back to him. Maybe it was the water. The strong grip of the clear liquid around his body had always instilled an uneasy feeling in him. His fear of water had also been the only one that had taken a while for him to defeat, even with his knuckle busters working to raise his self esteem.

The memories of learning to swim were amusing ones. He remembered how he had refused to ask for anyone's help and had resulted to spying on the group of bullies that had once bothered him while competing in the water. As their leader had been the one to pull him out of the reservoir once his aunt had thrown him in with an earful, Junko had assumed that he was a good swimmer.

Shaking his head to push aside the memories once more and wiping the idiotic smile off his face, he looked at the think foliage of the forest surrounding him and tried to determine which way he should go to find the others. Fond memories would have to wait, now he had a mission to complete.

* * *

**Okay, here is the next chapter, one of the longest ones so far. I really hope you like it. Also, since I didn't have time to proofread, I would appreciate it if you could point out any of my mistakes. Thanks!**

**ishala8**


End file.
